Scene 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9: The Tickler
These scenes are from the Johnny Test episode, "Johnny vs. the Tickler" an episode where there is a villian who tickles people. List of scenes First tickle scene (Dukey/Johnny) In the first tickling scene, Johnny and Dukey have a contest to whoever can be tickled with their arms open longest must have the other do what he says. Dukey says that he lasted five seconds of tickling and says it's Johnny's turn. Dukey wiggles his fingers as Johnny begins to hold out his arms. Dukey begins to tickle his armpits and sides as Johnny tries to resist but cracks in under two seconds and bursts in laughter. But Dukey continues to tickle him anyway until he says uncle. Johnny says uncle after five seconds as he cannot take anymore of the tickling. Second tickle scene (Tickler/Johnny) In this scene as Johnny and Dukey have a freeze ray to turn the sidewalk into snowboarding. After they finish snowboarding they high five at the bottom of the mountain. The Tickler comes out and Johnny and Dukey think he's someone else. Frustrated, the Tickler shows Johnny what he can do, and he presses the "T" logo on his belt and four arms come out of it, Dukey backs up and two arms grab Johnny's wrists and hold him into the air while they other two tickle his armpits and sides, and the Tickler says he will, "Tickle him until his doom" the robotic arms continue tickling his arms until Dukey freezes him and the arms stop tickling him and they drop Johnny on the ground and they get away from him. Third tickle scene (Tickle chairs/Susan and Mary) In order to get Johnny to come to him, (in the transformed basement which is now a tickle lounge). he puts his sister in the Super Tickler Lounger 9000 (a room with two chairs that straps you down with two feathers to tickle your feet and two arms to hold your ankle into place) and The Tickler says he will leave them there until Johnny is stopped for good. Fourth tickle scene (Tickler/Albert) After Johnny, Dukey and Albert show up to stop the Tickler, he says he will tickle his sisters continuosly but Albert has unstrapped them. After, the Tickler says he will tickle them all until their dooms starting with Johnny. All four arms come out of his tickle belt and wiggle the fingers as they try to grab Johnny but miss and he hides behind Albert. The Tickler demands Albert move out of the way so he can tickle Johnny. Albert says for him to make him move. The Tickler says that he asked for what's coming. Two arms grab his wrists and lift him in the air and the other two arms star tickling his underarms, but is unaffected, seeing this the Tickler makes the hands go faster and faster but they short circuit and explode leaving the Tickler defenseless Final tickle scene (Tickle chair/Tickler) Johnny and Dukey zoom through with a chair of super sticky glue which makes him stuck to it. Susan presses a pink button on the chair to tickle him. And a robotic arm removes his shoes and begin tickling his feet. Leaving him to be tickled forever.the tickler says he does not like to be tickled